


I Thought We Were Watching A Movie

by ravioliwings



Series: Run Away Baby [1]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravioliwings/pseuds/ravioliwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku gets scared easily and Takeru thinks he knows how to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Time

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, at the moment there are only 3 episodes out so if anything is either ooc or just plain wrong, then that's why.  
> Anyways, I will most likely continue this at some point, and if I do, the rating might go up.  
> Also, I rated it as mature just to be safe, but there's no smut or anything at this point so sorry to those who may be disappointed.

He couldn't remember how he got himself into this situation in the first place. 

Had he  _ wanted _ to watch a scary movie? No, but apparently Riku’s mother  _ insisted  _ that he bring Takeru over for once, and that they should do something other than training, even if that's what they enjoyed doing the most. 

Although Takeru could understand her concern, as she probably didn't want a couple teenagers running around in the dark by themselves, lest something happen to them. And he also wasn't quite sure who had the idea for a  _ horror  _ film, as Riku didn't really seem like the type to really enjoy them, so maybe his mother suggested that, too.

But as much as Takeru just didn't  _ feel  _ like agreeing to this little setup, he reluctantly replied, speedily texting the other boy back:

 

**Fine, what time should I come over**

 

It didn't take long for him to receive a response, seeing as the blond almost always had his phone in his hand. 

 

**7:30 pm sharp! :D**

 

Takeru wasn't a huge fan of the way that Riku seemed to use emoticons very liberally, usually putting multiple into one message, but he supposed that that was just Riku, in all of his spirited glory. 

And maybe Takeru was being  _ too  _ reluctant about going, finding that despite his annoyed thoughts, there was still a twinge of anticipation lodged somewhere deep within him. 

He wasn't excited for this. 

Not at all.   
  


Later, Takeru had found himself rasping his knuckles across a wooden door, duffle bag full of clothes hanging off of his shoulder. He had been preparing himself for this moment, trying to decide how to greet either of Riku’s parents if they were to be the ones to open the door. Hell, he didn't even really know how he'd address  _ Riku  _ if he was the one to open it. It shouldn't be weird, it shouldn't require more effort than talking to anyone else, but he couldn't help that there was still something strange between them. It wasn't that they were unfamiliar with each other, because they weren't, they had been practicing together for weeks now and have had plenty of conversations, but there were...little things about their interactions that made Takeru become suspicious of the energy between the two. 

Like how the blond was always eager (maybe  _ too _ eager) to come running to his friend's side at the smallest request. Or how he somehow always managed to have an extra water bottle (just one) when Takeru had been too thirsty and drank all of his own. How Riku seemed to just brush it off as being “no big deal”, even though he always seemed ready for it. How the blond would seem a little disgruntled if Takeru didn't participate in their usual chatter (although that was more understandable, as Riku seemed to take everything to heart). Or perhaps it was how the other’s winded flush got just infinitesimally more red whenever they would relay, sometimes slapping their hands together viciously, other times just barely grazing each other's hands. 

But it also wasn't just Riku’s “fault”, Takeru was also partially to blame. Sometimes, if Riku was being uncooperative, Takeru would usually just drag (or on some occasions, actually  _ carry _ ) him to wherever they needed to be, but he'd always find his hands lingering a little too long to be casual. Or if he was helping the blond up after he had unceremoniously thrown himself onto the ground, Takeru found himself trying to find more reasons to touch the kind, maybe brushing dust off of him or picking a leaf out of his hair. 

So maybe they were both to blame the weird energy between themselves that Takeru had to push down as soon as Riku opened the door. 

Taking one look at Takeru standing in the doorway made the blond’s eyes light up, as if he was halfway expecting it to be someone else on the other side. 

“Well are you going to let me in?”

“Ah - right, sorry!” Riku apologized bashfully, opening the door wider to allow Takeru inside. It took all but two seconds to yell into the house, “Mom, Takeru is here!”.

In mere moments, Riku’s mother was in front of Takeru, greeting him eagerly. 

Of course, Takeru could see where Riku got both his looks and his personality. His mother was all smiles and golden hair, it being thick just like Riku’s. 

“Ahhhh! It's finally nice to meet you! I've heard  _ so  _ much about you,” she added with a wink, causing Riku to turn a vibrant shade of red and attempt to usher her away before she could embarrass him.  

“We'll just be in my room,” he called out to her, quickly grabbing the sleeve of Takeru’s jacket and tugging him down the hallway. 

Once they both were safely locked away in the confines of the blond’s personal space, Riku finally dropped Takeru’s arm and threw himself backwards onto his small bed, sighing in content. 

“I've been helping my mom clean the house  _ all day.  _ My back is  _ so  _ sore from being hunched over the entire time,” Riku threw his arm over his eyes for dramatic effect, letting out yet another sigh. “Do you mind putting in the movie? I'm way too comfortable to get up right now,” he added, lifting his arm from his eyes to cast a pleading glance at Takeru. 

With a defeated huff, Takeru shouldered off his bag, dropping it to the wooden floor with a dull ‘thud’. He padded his way over to the television set up across from the bed, sifting through the various DVD cases until he found the cheesy looking horror film that they were destined to watch that night. 

Taking it out of the case, Takeru then put it in the DVD player and turned on the television. 

Turning back to where Riku lay on the bed, albeit closer to the wall than he had previously been, he asked “Should we turn the lights off?”

“Well of course, dummy. It's a horror film,” the blond replied, giving an exasperated roll of his eyes. In a matter of seconds, the blond was submerged into the dark, the only light coming from the glow of the T.V. 

Staring at Riku on the bed, Takeru had to wonder, “Should I sit on the floor?” 

Even though the room was dark, Takeru could still see the other tilt his head in confusion before he answered, “No? There's still plenty of room on the bed,” emphasizing his statement by patting the spot beside him.

_ Plenty of room, my ass.  _ Takeru thought, his entire right side pressed up against Riku’s left. It wasn't like they were  _ squished  _ against each other, but they were definitely closer than either of them had expected. 

Not that either would admit that they didn't mind. 

By the time they had settled into somewhat comfortable positions (both leaning against the back wall with their legs outstretched before them) the previews had run their course and the movie had finally begun.

Takeru hadn't been to into it, as it seemed like a relatively old movie that had dealt with bad special effects and even worse acting, but needless to say it was not the same for the boy next to him. 

Every time the poorly produced monsters would pop up suddenly on screen, Riku would jolt, sometimes hitting Takeru with his elbows in the process. 

By the tenth time it had happened, Takeru had to speak up. 

“Is it really necessary to jump like that every time?” Takeru bit out, shooting a small glare at the blond, just to have it soften when he sees the other's expression. 

Riku was now looking at him out of the corner of his wide, guilty, eyes and worrying his lower lip between his teeth. 

_ Maybe  _ Takeru would have felt a little more guilty, and  _ maybe  _ he would have apologized for snapping at Riku, but he couldn't help but notice how  _ god damn adorable  _ the blond looked in that moment. 

And before either of them could think about what was happening, Takeru’s lips were on Riku’s.

It was a slow, tentative kiss, laced with comfort as well as uncertainty, but they both pulled away just enough to separate their lips, breath mingling with one another's. 

There was a quiet tension between them, the anticipation of what came next buzzing between them. Takeru had almost felt like he had made a mistake; that this  _ wasn’t  _ what Riku had wanted, but these fears were quickly snuffed out by Riku’s hands resting themselves on Takeru’s shoulders and gently pulling him back into another kiss.

This one was different from the first; a little more practiced, a little more certain, a little more  _ charged _ . This was evident when Riku started urging for more open mouthed kisses, as opposed to closed, more  _ pure _ , ones. 

As they both grew more bold, Takeru lifted his hands to rest them on Riku’s hips, pulling him ever so closer, despite their already close proximity.

He started taking more control, gently easing his tongue into the blond’s mouth, eliciting a small noise from the back of Riku’s throat. His mouth was warm and wet, as to be expected, but Takeru soon turned his attention to Riku’s bottom lip, gently nipping it with his teeth, earning him another barely there moan. 

The two were breathing a little heavier now, completely entranced in each other's mouths, Takeru deepening their kisses while Riku twirled inky locks around his fingers. 

They couldn't get enough, it seemed. And to remedy that, Takeru began kissing down the blond’s throat, giving gentle bites here and there, getting delicious reactions from the other. The dark haired boy finally made his way down to the collar bone, sucking on the exposed flesh until he was certain there was a mark there. 

Meanwhile, Riku’s head was thrown back, his cheeks flushed, and his chest heaving lightly. Everything that Takeru did felt  _ so good _ , and Riku simply couldn't get enough. The feeling was overwhelming, and he was intoxicated with all of the attention the other was paying to him. 

And when Takeru had started sucking and kissing just below Riku’s collar bone, the blond let out a  _ whine _ , desperate to feel  _ more.  _

And as if Takeru had heard his inner pleas, the other edged their hands underneath the hem of the blond’s shirt, gently touching the soft skin and hard muscle underneath. 

  
Riku was going to lose his mind. 


	2. More Interesting than the Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut  
> They don't have sex, but they do get off, so  
> And I changed the rating to explicit just to be safe  
> And the underage tag is also on now

As Takeru kept running his hands over the other's soft skin of his abdomen, he, too ,grew more desperate, wanting to feel  _ more _ . 

 

And so, breaking their heated kiss, Takeru urged Riku to raise his arms, sliding the troublesome fabric of his shirt right off of his torso. And before sapphire eyes could really take in the delectably creamy skin before him, the blond was now asking  _ him  _ to take off his  _ own  _ shirt. 

 

Complying, Takeru yanked his own shirt off fervorously, pale skin being bathed in soft blue lighting. 

 

Now that they were both nude from the waist up, Takeru shifted so that he was now underneath Riku, their bare chests sliding together smoothly. The dark haired boy moved his hands to glide along the blond’s toned back, exploring the small dips of the other's dimples, before easing his fingers under the waistband of Riku’s shorts to softly knead his firm ass.

 

The blond gave a small moan, a warm sensation filling him from the action. 

 

Takeru kept alternating between soft and hard squeezes, earning various degrees of whimpers and moans from the boy on top of him. And while touching Riku’s ass was  _ goddamn incredible _ , he was also painfully aware of the growing hardness between them. Every few minutes, their clothed cocks would rub together, causing them both to let out quiet, breathy moans. And as much as Takeru wanted to get them both off in the moment, he would be damned if he didn't hear any more of Riku’s desperate moans again. 

 

So, sliding a hand further down Riku’s ass, Takeru just barely managed to be able to reach the other's balls from behind, earning a strangled gasp from the blond and a shallow thrust. 

 

Riku didn't know how having someone's hands on his ass  _ and  _ fondling his balls could feel this good, and he wanted  _ more.  _

 

“Takeru....please….” The blond gasped, not hiding the want in his quiet voice. 

 

Getting the hint, Takeru removed his hands from the blond’s cheeks and slipped his thumbs under the other's waistband, tugging it down just enough for Riku’s already weeping cock to spring out and spread some of its precum onto both of their stomachs. Riku groaned at the warm sensation of skin against him, at how easily he was able to slide his cock between them both. 

 

Takeru slid his own shorts and boxers down (at least  _ he  _ had been wearing something underneath, unlike the boy on top of him) to free his own erection, and when they both slid against each other, slicking them both up with their own precum, they released throaty moans, once again breaking their series of kisses to pant.

 

Slowly, they kept grinding against each other, pressing their cocks against one another, enjoying how they rubbed together with ease, their abdomens slippery with precum. Takeru’s hands once again found themselves on Riku’s ass, kneading with more force than he had previously. They were both moaning into each other's mouths as fires burned in their lower stomachs.

 

They picked up their pace, grinding faster and harder to try to get more friction, to try to satisfy their burning desires. Their kisses were more sloppy now, more desperate than they had originally been. Their hot breath mingled, graced with breathy moans and whimpers, most of which were Riku’s as he got closer and closer to the edge. 

 

Eventually, Takeru once more sought out Riku’s balls from where his hands were on his ass. And as soon as he gave them a soft fondling, Riku’s thrusts sped up, growing erratic.

 

“T-Takeru, I-I'm gonna-” the blond moaned as he reached his climax, spilling hot cum onto both of their stomachs. Riku’s moaning ultimately led Takeru to his own ending, cumming shortly after, also contributing to the mess between them. 

 

As they came down from their highs, Riku felt the dark haired boy under him shake with a small chuckle. 

 

“I thought we were watching a movie”


End file.
